Change Of Heart: Prequel
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: Not all back stories are happy. In fact, many of them have stories too gruesome to ever be told. Hers was no different. This is the reason she moved. This was the change of heart for Isabella Swan. M for gore. OOC, AU.


A/N: This is something that's also been floating around in my mind. It's to give a little more depth to Bella's character and to show a little bit of _how_ the mating connection was established. I'll explain more about that at the end, so you kind of understand why Bella and Edward were chosen to be together. It's not all about soulmates. Anyways, this is the prequel to **Change Of Heart**. Bella's final few days in her old life, and why it all ended so abruptly. M for gore. Read on…

Summary: Not all back stories are happy. In fact, many of them have stories too gruesome to ever be told. Hers was no different. This is the reason she moved. This was the change of heart for Isabella Swan. M for gore. OOC, AU.

--

**Title: **Change Of Heart-Prequel

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

One-Shot

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

--

There was no way of overlooking it. She couldn't look away. She couldn't force herself to black out, to rid her mind of the images that stood before her very eyes. How could she? It was too gruesome, too inhuman, too _twisted_ to consider forgetting about. But, the longer she stood there, the harder it was to hold back the vile that was threatening to overflow.

Two cars. Smashed. Unrecognizable features. The metals overlapped one another, blue melting into green. Blood tainted the flowers that were planted on the sidewalk. Flashes of lights blurred her vision. She was spinning, falling into herself. People rushed around her, trying to comfort her, but nothing would work. It was…impossible to rouse her from her broken state.

Why wasn't she falling to pieces where she stood? Why wasn't her skin peeling away, showing the rotting flesh underneath? She couldn't hear a word, besides the gears creaking slowly in her mind. The lines of reality and fiction were blurred, snapping the elastics of strings in her mind together with a resonating _boom_ that shook through her head. She could feel the people grasp at her, their sweaty hands slipping against her skin.

Her spirit floated out in those seconds, restless and disturbed. It floundered in the darkness, having no ties to keep it within her. Even though her spirit held no form nor colour, everyone saw the way she vanished in those seconds. The sparkle—the sparkle that was held in every humans' eyes—disappeared into the very depths of her eyes. She crumpled to the ground, not even trying to keep herself up.

Her parents' mangled bodies twisted into each other, the flesh scrapped clean off the majority of their bones. The smell of burning fuel filled the air, enough to make anyone sick. Dimly, Bella had the strangest notion that something unusual was happening to her body. Her spirit wafted near her, barely ghosting over her skin.

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan!" screamed one of the police men, "You have to get up! It's not safe here!" As if to prove his statement, the fire began to rise, the smoke billowing into the startling contrast of black sky. Her limbs felt weak, unresponsive to her. Though her mind and heart willed for her to cry, nothing passed from here. Not a peep. Not a movement.

Evil knew many names. There was evil in humanity, but there was evil in fate as well. Bella knew not why her parents had to suffer through this terrible twist in their destinies. She couldn't comprehend it at all. Innocent people shouldn't ever be subjected to such a painful and cruel ending. They'd done _nothing_, nothing except raise their daughter as best they could. Evil knew no bounds.

And the worst part…the absolute _worst_ part, was the fact that it had been completely her fault that both her parents had died. She'd been shopping, since it'd been a weekend, and therefore a day off. Coincidently, her parents had happened to drive by. She waved. They'd waved back. They hadn't seen the other car coming. Collision. Explosion.

She watched everything happen in the blink of an eye.

Her last smile to her father had been fatal. How could she have distracted him? Did she have no common sense? Shaking hands tried to pull her up off the ground, and they succeeded too, for there was nothing left in Bella. No weight too heavy to hold up and no resistance to being dragged up from her spot. She had absolutely nothing in her anymore.

In those horrific, chaotic moments, few could say they'd heard one Miss Isabella Swan utter more than a few murmurs and grunts. Her eyes were grave and glazed, as if she were in a trance. She didn't struggle or show any of the signs that were normal for a victim of such disastrous circumstances. She was gone. Nothing left. No one doubted that she'd never be the same again.

Bella's heart stopped for half a second, and she slumped into the arms of the people who held her. They panicked, but took a deep sigh of relief when Bella became animated again, gasping for breath. There was a tearing sensation deep within her; almost like a knife had been stabbed into her stomach and each pump of her heart released some of her blood. The world vibrated and winded into a coil, confusing her.

This was a new thing.

This was a new beginning.

This was the change of heart.

--

A/N: Well, that's the end of the prequel. I just wanted to show you guys how the _change of heart _would begin. I'll talk more about the change of heart in the actual story. Go visit it on my profile if you haven't read it yet. The change of heart is a rather simple thing I came up, to show how things become between a vampire and a human. By the way, this prequel also brought up another thing. Why Bella hates shopping. Because, shopping=death. Are you laughing or giving me a disapproving face? Oh well, I found it funny. Then again, I do have a sick sense of humour.

**Bella:** You're kind of a sick person Lia.

**Lia:** It's not my fault. I'd sell my soul for a box of Pocky. Which, by the way, I got today.

**Bella:** You're willing to _kill off my parents_ to get some Pocky?

**Lia:** No…no…just…stop talking. You're giving me a headache. I like you and all, and I love you and Edward together, but your voice is giving me a migraine.

**Bella:** …

**Lia:** Anyways people, review, review.

**Bella:** 'Cause she's a cold, emotionless bitch.

**Lia:** I said that to Sara this morning. Don't steal my lines.

--Breathless Tomb--


End file.
